According to conventional gardening scissors shown in FIG. 4, the scissors include: two blades (50) facing each other, two sleeves (60) and two handles (70), wherein each blade (50) is equipped with a perforation at the middle section, so a nut and a screw can pass through to engage with each other to secure the two blade (50) in a fixed position. A conjugating unit (51) is extended from the rear end of the blades (50), and the edge of the conjugating unit (51) provides continuous serrate conjugating lines (52). The sleeves (60) are formed with the cross-section surface of the handle (70), and a sleeve opening (61) is formed at the center of the cross-section surface.
During assembly process, the sleeves (60) are secured in front of the handles (70), and the blades (50) are inserted into the sleeve opening (61) of the sleeves (60) through the conjugating unit (51), so that the conjugating lines (52) can pass through the rear end of the sleeve opening (61). When the sleeves (60) resiliently cover the conjugating unit (51), the blades (50) and the handles (70) can engage with each other, so the handles (70) can be used to drive the blades (50) to cut.
However, the structure of conventional gardening scissors may still have problems in practical application, such as: (1) after the blades (50) are inserted, the blades (50) may still separate from the handles (70) due to weak conjugation strength when reverse forces applied; (2) when using the gardening scissors, the stress of the conjugating unit (51) will concentrate on the plastic sleeves (60), so the sleeves (60) are easy to cause wear and deformation, and the sleeve opening (61) can be enlarged to adversely affect the conjugation.